Soft Pearls and Homeruns
by akiratalesxo
Summary: He'd missed it. He'd missed his winning homerun. And all because of a pair of long, ivory legs and soft, pearl eyes watching him from the stands. His teammates would not be pleased, and the red mark on his forehead would last a while - but he knew somehow that the embarrassment would be worth it. Naruhina Baseball AU - pure fluff! T for swearing. One-shot (sorry for the confusion)!


**After reviewing the newest Naruto Shippuden ending, the baseball analogy for ninjutsu was extremely compelling for a Naruhina fan fiction and I just had to see how it could turn out! I have not written in a very long time, so forgive me for my rustiness! I usually just post on my tumblr page these stories under the title 'akiratales', but I felt I should probably start sharing my newest and older fan fictions on here too! So forgive me once again for the sudden wave of fan fictions I will be posting!**

 **Pairing: Naruhina AU  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki did not miss. Never. It was _unthinkable_. Flabbergasting. It should be treason to think it. To even utter the word 'miss' was a loss to him. It just did not exist in his vocabulary, but then again his friends would argue he did not have a very colourful vocabulary. Nevertheless, he did not miss.

But if this was so, why was he laying on his back, his blue eyes fixated on the whimsical clouds in the sky and his arms pulsating with pain? Why was the baseball bat he called his companion laying loosely between his fingers and his forehead hurting so much with what he knew would turn into a dark bruise the next day.

 _Surely he…he had not missed?_

A slight stirring of his hearing senses with a barricade of cheering as well as angry voices soon met his ears to answer his question.

 _He had missed._

He had cost his teammates a winning home run. Against their rivals Akatsuki High no less, who he could vaguely see collaborating in the middle of the field where the pitcher usually stood, both hugging and jumping for joy.

 ** _Damn it!_**

His reputation as the best batsman the highschool had ever seen was lost, and he was sure to be met with an array of angry words and a particular set of onyx coloured eyes when he walked into the shower room that day. Oh, just the thought of the ridicule was making his headache worse! Oh the shame, oh the embarrassment!

And it was all because of a pair of long ivory legs and lavender tinted, moon-like eyes that had caught his eye. Or maybe they were like pearls? Two soft, shimmering pearls.

"Shit," He cussed silently under his breath, both at the pain and the pleasure of such a sight which had been the last clear thing he saw before being greeted with blue skies and a cascade of swirling, orange and pink tinted clouds.

He felt as though he were enveloped in a spell every time he even thought of those enchanting eyes - they evoked a certain type of innocence, pureness and above all, a kindness he had seen in no other. They were tinted with the lightest hues of purple when looked into closely, and oh god that beautiful rose blush adorning her cheeks was heavenly against her porcelain skin. Her hair was done up in a lose braid and her fringe only served to further frame her - dare he think - adorable heart-shaped face. Her white sundress had not helped either - it was almost scandalous how short it was and all he could feel was the tingle in his fingers at what he imagined her creamy thighs would feel like against his fingertips. The straps were nothing of great importance, though as he looked further down the dress fit so well against her large chest and small waist, before flaring out with tiny embroidered details. He then remembered looking up as he felt the heat rise in his own cheeks and trying to shake off the naughty thoughts the girl should never be informed of. She was far too innocent to have such impure thoughts encircling her all the time. But he felt looking up was probably the killing blow, and noted instantly the soft rose colour of her lips.

It was a ridiculous thought, especially at the time like that.

They had just been needing one home run to win the game. Just one.

Yet all he could think of were his own chapped lips melding against her pink rose ones, and his hands laying against her soft cheeks and thumb gliding across the skin and taking in her warmth. He was giddy at the thought.

Instead, the last little detail he would receive was her small lips pursing into an 'O' shape before a sharp impact against his head and darkness took over his being.

"Naruto!" an almost bark like sound entered his mind, a lot clearer than before and he looked to the side to find his dark haired best friend and brown haired mate running their way to him, their baseball mitts still firmly in their hands.

He got up slowly into a sitting position with his baseball bat now abandoned on the floor, and with one hand he started to rub the throbbing feeling of his forehead. A sharp release of breath escaped his lips as he thought of the excuse he could make up from missing the shot. Kiba and Sasuke would definitely not be pleased if he told him he had been preoccupied by thoughts of a dark haired beauty walking along the stands at the other end of the school field. And the former, Kiba, definitely would not appreciate if said dark beauty was his best friend, _Hinata Hyuga._

She should be banned from the fields.

Her long, dark hair licking her ivory skin like vines and spell-casting soft pearl eyes should not be allowed anywhere near any sports field. She was simply too distracting to him. Though she was pale in comparison to the other girls, she still emitted a bright glow - like a moonshine casting itself down on dark nights and providing a light to follow.

He groaned again - he needed to stop such foolish thoughts and come up with an excuse quick!

"Hey, dog breath, hey Teme," he waved to Kiba with his right hand.

"Idiot!" the fiery brown haired boy shouted, instantly slapping the back of the blonde young man's head with a booming open palm. Naruto yelped in pain.

"Well good to know that blow to the head didn't cause him any amnesia," Sasuke said, before kneeling down onto one knee and flicking the blonde boy in the forehead, further enticing the excruciating pain that was now pulsating at the back and front of his head, "now, what the fuck happened there, dobe?"

"Damn it guys, are you frickin' trying to give me brain damage?" Kiba smirked and was about to make a comment on his already poor mental state, only to be interrupted by Naruto's tirade, "And that fucking hurt more than the ball did, Kiba!" Naruto moaned, his hands once against massaging frantically at the now swelling skin.

His shouts of agony were only responded to with glares by his two teammates. Sasuke the continued, "I'll make the pain even worse if you don't tell me what happened! One minute you're grinning cockily like the idiot you are, and then next your face turns into a disgusting red colour and your eyes glaze over,"

"Though your face when the ball hit your face at god knows how many miles per hour was friggin' priceless! I just have to see if anyone filmed that shit!" Kiba exclaimed, his hands now behind his head.

"H-hey! A-are you okay?" someone called.

All the boys gazes turned in attention to the running Hinata, and Naruto felt his face flush at the voice dripping like honey from her sweet lips.

She bent down instantly as she reached the blonde, her hands firmly laying across the front of her dress to ensure it didn't fly up as she raced down to her knees. Her small hands darted towards the red mark adorning Naruto's face with her thumb soon stroking at the skin. It was only now he was noticing how dark her eyelashes were and framed her eyes like the beautiful picture they were as he studied her more intently. Just her touch was sending him on fire, and he was sure as hell if she didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to contain himself. He quickly pulled his head away before covering the mark once again with his hand and nervously laughed away her concern.

"H-Hinata!" damn it, he wasn't supposed to be sweating this much! It was unbecoming of him, the school's best baseball player being diminished to a stuttering mess. He cleared his throat in hopes that such an act would abolish the redness of his face and claim what little respect he had left, "Honestly I'm fine!"

"O-oh!" she coughed to herself, gaining her composure before continuing, "i-it looked like it really, really hurt! I could almost feel the impact from the stand!"

He laughed again, covering up his embarrassment with his well-known Uzumaki smile, "Yeah don't worry about that, it didn't hurt that much see!"

With that he jumped to his feet and instantly regretted the quick motion as he felt himself get slightly disorientated at the sudden change in perspective. Worried eyes cast themselves to his cerulean ones, and two firm small hands reached up to his shoulders almost as quickly as he shot up in order to steady him from his slight stumbling.

"I t-think you really should see a nurse!"

Kiba soon joined in with her, his hand patting Naruto's back in a bid to comfort his hurting friend, "Yeah seriously, Hinata's right - your forehead looks like the target from archery practice," he said with a teasing tone added to the last bit to which Sasuke chuckled quietly at.

Though Naruto was about to hit back with his own comment, he soon found himself taking in a sharp breath as he felt warm fingertips tracing his forehead and his body shiver at her touch. He held his breath as he felt them glide across the red mark, and watched as her lips pursed almost in a pout like demeanour and her eyes fully engrossed on his injury. He could not help but smile inwardly at how cute she was when she was focused.

Suddenly her hand retracted, and Naruto could not help but feel saddened at the absence of her touch, "Follow my finger with your eyes, I h-have to see if you need more attention from a professional," she pointed it upwards and he followed her instructions attentively.

After a minute of some eye exercises she smiled softly at him with her hand now placed on his, "You seem to be okay but I still think you should go and see the nurse."

It was at this point he first realised her stutter had completely diminished, and concluded that maybe, just maybe, she had gotten a bit more comfortable with his presence. Such a thought made him grin stupidly, much to the confusion of his friends who onwardly looked at the scene.

"I-I don't mind escorting you to the nurse if you need to! In fact, Sakura probably has something in her med bag!" She whispered, caught in-between thinking of how to treat his wound and how nicely his tanned skin moulded into her touch. Though her lack of stutter was short-lived he still found it quite charming in her obvious embarrassment.

"Hinata, right?" Naruto questioned, his form now ignoring the firm touch of her hands against his skin.

Her eyes widened at him at the suddenness of his question, and the pink tint to her cheeks he liked so much soon spread across her entire face, "Y-yeah!" she struggled to get out.

"Cool, I'm Naruto! It's okay though, I know where the nurses office is so no need to show me but thanks!" he said quick in an attempt to stop himself from thinking too much about the words, only to find he instantly regret them.

"Of course," she smiled at him, and he could swear he saw a sparkle emit from her pearly, white irises. So beautiful.

"Awesome! I feel bad about making you worried though, so would please do let me know if I am being too upfront, but would you let me take you out for a coffee as an apology!?" he excitedly spilled out, "Of course my complete treat!"

She smiled, though the shy facade really was covering her expression of excitement and glee, "You know there really isn't any need to do that," she inwardly chuckled at how his dazzling blue orbs slightly lost their shimmer and could swear his lips were about to move into a pout like a child. It made her realise just why in the past he had always caught her eyes, though his courage and confidence was a fine feat, his inner child gave a sense of fresh air and he was always so kind and generous to others around him despite his status. He never looked down on others and treated everyone like family - how could she say no to such a man? "B-but of course if you insist, I would really like that, Naruto,"

Once again, his cerulean eyes glistened and this sort of soft yet mischievous grin adorning his lips caused the rose hue of her cheeks to return again at his obvious happiness, "Great! How about at three in the afternoon tomorrow? At Cafe Java? I heard they have some great latte specials!"

"That sounds like a plan," she replied, suppressing her urge to squeal in delight, "Oh and one more thing," she quickly pecked his forehead in a dash before a vivid red enveloped both the sixteen year olds cheeks from her bold actions, "my mother always said kisses were the best medicine,"

Before he could reply, she spun quickly on the tips of her toes and dashed to the other side of the pitch, waving behind and shouting her goodbyes to Naruto's teammates. Naruto too, could hardly keep down a shout of triumph, and instead allowed a large grin and the flush of his cheeks he was once suppressing to envelope his cheeks as he stared at the girl skipping across the pitch. It was a particularly noticeable and obvious change to his teammates, both looking at him with opposite reactions.

"Oh, I see," Kiba toothily grins, with his eyebrows wiggling a little at the sight he saw, and elbowed his comrade's side as a sign of approval and teasing.

"We lost…because you got distracted by a _girl_?!" Sasuke growled out, his teeth grinding slightly in an attempt to stop his lungs setting on fire at the prospect that his best friend was truly a moron.

Naruto smiled nervously back at him, his mind still seriously up on cloud nine at the thoughts that he had just gotten a date with an angel! Right now, he could not care less about the game, nor his pride. He'd managed to score the best home run ever that included those same distracting long ivory legs and pearl-like, wondrous eyes. He grinned even wider at that thought, his teeth now showing themselves to the dark haired boy.

Sasuke, however, was not amused and his hand clenched fiercely into his baseball glove.

 ** _Whack!_**

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!"


End file.
